comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas Fury
Nicholas Fury is the current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a former Soldier and CIA Agent. Fury's step-brother, Samuel Fury, is the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Early Life The eldest of three children, Nicholas Joseph Fury grew up in 1950's New York City with his step brother Samuel and his half-sister Dawn. While he was a baby, Fury's mother, Louise, died and his father Jack Fury, a former American pilot during World War II, remarried and was raised by his father and stepmother, Elizabeth. It wouldn't be until Nick Fury became a soldier himself overseas that he would learn of how vast his father's military service was. Living in the tough streets of Hell's Kitchen, Fury and his step-brother Sam soon became fast friends with Red Hargrove, whom they helped keep out of trouble. Fury himself was no stranger to trouble, but more than often confined it to the boxing ring where he would bout, or in the Police Athletic League where he became one of the finest marksman. Nick was also very protective over his half-brother and sister as they would get hassled because the two were African-American. Vietnam War In 1967, although under age, Nick and Sam and their buddy Red enlisted into the United States Army to fight in the Vietnam War. The Fury brothers received nine weeks of basic training at Fort Dix without Red Hargrove, though, eventually the Fury's reunited with Hargrove. The Brothers and their buddy Red's first major battle was in January 1968 when they participated in one of the first battles during the TET Offensive. During the battle, Hargrove was killed during the attack, leaving Fury with a lot of guilt over his friends death. As the Offensive continued, Fury pressed on and elected to join the U.S. Rangers, and was eventually recruited by Captain Sawyer who assigned him command of the First Attack Squad; aka the "Howling Commando's," a specially-trained band of soldiers who undertook some of the most dangerous missions of the war. Together with Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan as his second in command, Fury led his brother Samuel "Nick" Fury, Gabe Jones, Robert "Reb" Ralston, Howard Stark, Dino Manelli, Eric Koenig, Cordell Walker, Izzy Cohen, Percival Pinkerton, and Jonathan Juniper, often fighting alongside such war heroes as, Captain America, Bucky Barnes and James Logan (the future X-Men member Wolverine). Fury and the Commando's, also participated in The Mini Tet Offensive in May of that year, however, the battle came at a cost as Captain America had seemingly perished, but the war still raged on. {C {C Even after the TET Offensive was over, The Howling Commandos continued to carry out covert missions. On one particular mission, the Howlers joined Fury for a covert mission to destroy a MIG airbase, a mission that earned Fury a brevet field commission to Colonel. CIA For most soldiers, after April 30 1975, the war was over, it was time to go home and live a normal life again. This was not the case for Nick Fury. Following a number of "mop-up" missions with the Howlers, Sgt. Fury was offered and accepted a job with the CIA. He was flown to Langley where he began training as an agent for the Central Intelligence Agency, serving through till his appointment to SHIELD. During his time in the CIA, Fury crossed paths with super-powered menaces that included vampires and other super-powered beings. In one such instance, he was injured in an explosion that began the slow deterioration of his sight in his left eye and in a near fatal state. SHIELD In the 1980's Fury was contacted by the Board of Directors of the newly organized international espionage organization S.H.I.E.L.D. (Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division) and offered Nick the Infinity Formula (A remade version of the Super-Soldier Serum) in exchange for his directorship. {C {C The Infinity Formula enhanced his Strength, Speed, Endurance, Durability and slowed his aging. Nick would allow his brother Sam, his lover Valentina and friends Dum Dum Dugan, James Buchanan Barnes Sr and Gabe Jones to take it as well. Fury served as SHIELD's director throughout the 1980's, 90's, and 2000's. At his side was brother Samuel Fury, fellow Howlers Dum Dum Dugan, James Buchanan Barnes Sr and Gabe Jones, as well as long-time love, the beautiful agent Valentina Allegra de Fontaine. Fury served the original incarnation of SHIELD both as administrative head and as field commander. His fearless leadership saw the organization through myriad crises and helped it rise to become the world's premier covert-operations agency. Fury and SHIELD thwarted numerous major threats to the world's freedom launched by such groups as HYDRA and the Zodiac. Following the attacks on the Twin Towers on September 11th 2001, Nick Fury and SHIELD found their roles expanded to deal with the ever-growing terrorist threats. SHIELD S1 Avenger Initiative Shortly after 9/11, Nick and Sam drew up a plan to recruit a team of Superhumans to counter the increasing threats towards America. Powers and Abilities Powers The Infinity Formula has metabolized and enhanced all of his bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency: Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Fury has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Infinity Formula, his strength, durability, speed and agility were enhanced and his aging was greatly slowed down. *'Enhanced Strength': Nick's strength was enhanced to almost superhuman levels due to the Infinity Formula. *'Enhanced Durability': Nick's durability was enhanced due to the Infinity Formula and is superior to those of ordinary humans. *'Superhuman Healing': He is able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshots, knife stabs and other severe injuries within 3 to 4 days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. *'Enhanced Speed': Nick can run at speeds of up to approximately 20 miles per hour, and had on occasion run a mile in little over a minute (almost 40 mph) when under duress. *'Enhanced Agility': Fury's agility is superior to that of typical Olympic athletes. *'Retarded Aging': The Infinity Formula extended Nick's lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Abilities Extensive Military Training: Nick Fury has trained as a paratrooper, Ranger, demolitions expert and vehicle specialist. He holds an unlimited-tonnage, all-seas license as a commander of ocean-going vessels. Fury has completed Green and Black Beret Special Forces training, and has been an agent of the CIA (Central Intelligence Agency) and a liaison of the MI-6 (British Secret Intelligence). Expert Combatant: He is a seasoned unarmed- and armed-combat expert, was a heavyweight boxer in the Army, and holds a black belt in Tae Kwan Do and a brown belt in Jiu Jitsu. Fury has honed his fighting skills sparring with Captain America (Steve Rogers), perhaps the world's finest unarmed-combat expert. In his youth, Fury learned to fly planes and wing walking. Paraphernalia Equipment SHIELD uniform, made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) and beta-cloth, a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C) and also includes a long black trench-coat. Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie, and a bulletproof suit. Transportation Various air, land, and sea craft provided by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Weapons Two silver personalized Colt pistols that have a 300-round magazine, and a 9 mm Parabellum, a Heckler & Koch USP Compact in 9 mm Parabellum, a SIG-Sauer P226 in 9 mm Parabellum, a Beretta 92FS in 9 mm Parabellum, a modified semi-automatic Walther PPK in 9 mm Parabellum, a Mossberg 500 shotgun, a modified LaFrance Specialties M16K, a M16 5.56 mm rifle and the Ingram MAC-10 machine pistol in .45 caliber. Also, an array of other SHIELD weapons, conventional and otherwise. Personality Relationships *''Relationships'': Nick Fury/Relationships *''Family'': Nick Fury/Family Romantic Interests ---- Friends ---- *Timothy Dugan *Jack Bauer *Bruce Wayne Notes * Nick hates politicians and both political parties, and is a Libertarian. * Nick and his brother Sam can often butt heads, but they have a great deal of respect for each other. Links *Nick Fury/Gallery *Nick Fury/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Male Category:Good Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Married Characters Category:Americans Category:SHIELD members Category:Fathers